The Married Life
by Gingercookiessnaps
Summary: Follow Tala and Megan as they go through the adventure known as marriage. Set after the one shot Freezing Hands. (Tala x OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Dabble #1 - **The New Place

"Not a bad looking place, huh?" asked Tala as he walked around around the apartment. "It has two bedrooms in it."

"Most apartments come with two bedrooms, nowadays, Iceberg," laughed Megan. "It's standard."

Her husband frowned before playfully narrowing his eyes at her. She grinned at him before walking into the master bedroom. It was big - and had a walk-in closet. Having the captain of the Blitzkrieg Boys, former team now, as your husband definitely had its perks. She placed her suitcases on the bed before opening them.

"You really don't have a lot of stuff."

"I'm not a materialistic girl," Megan commented while elbowing him in the shoulder. "Personal space, buddy."

"So, you can lie on me when you're cold … but I can't stand behind you? How is this fair?"

"You're my heater," she purred. "That's all there is to it."

The red head raised an eyebrow before wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her to him. Megan squeaked at the movement before glaring at him. Tala smirked before kissing her forehead. His wife laughed before nuzzling him; the apartment was perfect. They were already making precious memories.

* * *

**A/N: **My dabble series based after the one shot _Freezing Hands. _I thought it would be interesting. Especially since I like Megan and Tala together as a couple. The dabbles will take place whenever during their married life. From small, stupid arguments to a surprise pregnancy (waitshhthat'ssupposedtobeasecret).


	2. Chapter 2

**Dabble #2 - **Honeymoon

It seemed abnormal for them to take their honeymoon nearly three months after their marriage, but Megan wasn't complaining. In those three months, they were able to find an outstanding apartment, jobs (she had started Law School, so a job was a definite must) and the two of them were able to settle in and get comfortable.

Then it was time for the honeymoon. Tala surprised her by taking her to the one place she always wanted to go, don't look at her being childish, Disney World. Megan wanted to visit the theme park ever since she was a little girl; however, her parents could never afford it. Her grandfather, Mr. Dickenson, was too busy with the BBA to take her. The woman squealed and planted a big one on her husband when he told her about their trip. She was ecstatic about it; best husband ever.

"I can't believe we're in Disney World," squeaked Megan as she stared at the hotel with child-like wonder. "You are perfect. I'd marry you all over again if I could."

"Glad to know you fell for me again, Pet."

"I suppose you'll be calling me that until I stop calling you Iceburgh, huh?"

Tala smiled before grabbing her bag then proceeded to their hotel room. Megan followed him with a skip in her step. Their marriage was definitely going to be anything but ordinary with Megan as the wife anyway. The wolf bey user sighed as he opened the door with the key card. As soon as he placed the bags on the floor, Megan pounced on him.

"Warning, Pet!"

"What's the fun in that?" she purred. "We have a whole week to explore Disney World. Can I show you how much I appreciate you now?"

Disney World was quite fun that whole week.

* * *

**A/N: **Second dabble. Yes, they went to Disney World for their honeymoon. It would so be Megan ... it would. These are so much fun to write.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dabble #3** - New Life

The black furball moved as a white tipped snout poked from the center. A yawn escaped its mouth before the wolf pup snuggled against his mother. Shadow lifted her head as she felt her pup's movement. She nuzzled him before resting her head on her paws.

The pup was mostly black furred; however, the tip of his snout was white and his back, right paw was white. Not to mention, his eyes were also blue. Shadow had been quiet lately as she had gotten settled with the pup being born.

Hey, she was a bit-beast, not some free-forming energy. Bit-beasts had to keep coming from somewhere after all. She yawned before stretching. Her pup stared at her as he felt her get up to walk around. She licked the top of his head before deciding to contact her user; Megan needed a reason for Shadow's sudden disappearance.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't judge me on this one. I always thought this way with bit-beasts. I always thought they lived on a different dimensional plane compared to the bladers. They could _have _families, mates, etc. As little ones grew, they'd find their own partner and evolve with them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dabble #4 **- Sickness

Megan groaned as she rolled her head to the side of the bed. She had gotten to using a trashcan when she had to throw up. The woman had gone to the doctor, and his results for her illness was unexpected. It had been at least a month since the symptoms started. After she felt better, she rolled off the bed before staring at the full length mirror. She lifted up her shirt to stare at her still flat stomach. A life was in there ... a life that was created by Tala and herself. She couldn't help but smile. She loved children, and she was going to have one of her own. A familiar feeling rustled around her head. She felt Shadow walk around before settling down.

**Excited? **

_Of course. I'm going to be a mother. _

**It's not all that cracked up to be ... being a mother.**

_Debby Downer_.

She heard Shadow chuckling before unraveling the mind link. Megan smiled at her reflection before running to the bathroom. She hated morning sickness.


End file.
